


Later (aka Don't Worry, Little Mouse)

by Penn_xxxx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, But it's part of the roleplay, Dom!Matt, Forced Orgasm, Kinky kinky nerds, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Sensitivity, Simulated non-consent and duress, Some sweet aftercare, pretty intense, some spanking, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penn_xxxx/pseuds/Penn_xxxx
Summary: The second time around, Matt has done all of the preparations, and is determined to achieve some immersion in this fantasy scene he and Liam are so desperately into.He and Liam meet at a hotel for a fun night - but Matt is 'possessed' by an insatiable 'demon'.Liam underestimates Matt (and the demon) at his own peril.





	Later (aka Don't Worry, Little Mouse)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fulfil this prompt on the kink meme:  
> https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=1003321#cmt1003321  
> (Liam/Matt - Blackmail/Noncon ROLEPLAY)
> 
> It is also the darker, longer, much, MUCH smuttier follow up to this adorable and sizzling fic, which was the first response to the prompt (I did get permission!):  
> tell me your sexy demon lore  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330509
> 
> This fic is pretty self explanatory, especially once it gets smutty, but go read that anyway if you like kinky and emotional nerds!

Matt has learned his lesson with this scene. He’d gone in half-cocked last time (wording). It hadn’t ended poorly per se; Liam had spent about half an hour laid on the bed between Matt’s legs, licking and teasing his cock and looking up at him, asking distracting questions about fictional demons before finally focussing in and going to town with everything he had. It had left Matt both very satisfied and questioning whether it is possible to metagame a sexual fantasy and how best to manage that if so. The last thing he wants is to punish Liam for putting in effort, let alone taking an interest in background lore…

He’s really determined to get this right though. Get some real immersion going. On the one hand, Matt wants to prove they can do it (it doesn’t help that Marisha is really getting a kick out of making fun of him) – but also… well, fuck, who is he kidding. Matt is also just really, really into this idea. And he is possibly even more into how transparently _Liam_ is into this.

Liam is so into it that he was still, a week and a half after the fact, texting Matt with personal and salacious follow up questions regarding the demon’s motivations, intentions, and tastes. What the hell could he using that information for if not his own internal fantasies? (Matt has been pretty coy in giving out too much information. As much as Liam has made sure to let him know it will be okay if Matt wants to let the whole thing go, Matt has never intended to do any such thing, and refuses to spill ideas of his that may yet be relevant).

So, Matt has adjusted his strategy and worked out the kinks (wording).

 

Firstly, he has given a little advanced warning. Even though Liam’s role is ostensibly ‘Liam’, he still needs to get in character. He is not ‘Liam who is trying out a freaky sexual fantasy with his friend and lover Matt’. He is ‘Liam who is expecting a cuddly evening of loving sex with his friend and lover Matt but who will discover Matt in fact possessed and held ransom by a filthy, horny demon’. Matt mainly has his primary character to worry about (‘filthy, horny demon who is possessing Matt and intends to torment and have his wicked way with Matt’s friend and lover Liam’), and screw it, he’s going for it too. Now that the day has come, he has been sending Liam slightly ominous texts all afternoon from his secondary character: ‘Matt who is in the process of becoming possessed and experiencing strange phenomena as a result’.

Secondly, they have both put in the work to ensure they definitely have the time and space for this. They decided to rent a hotel room just for this scene. Actually, Liam hadn’t thought it necessary, but Matt had insisted. Liam needs to learn that he underestimates Matt to his own peril.

Thirdly, Matt has his props ready. He technically had come prepared last time, but any actual items had been sort of packed away. He hadn’t wanted to put pressure of Liam, and he figured the time it would have taken to find what he was looking for would be good. He had thought it would give himself and Liam a break from the roleplay, a chance to slow it down a bit and breathe. This time, Matt is more interested in setting the mood, and if Liam needs a break he can ask for it.  
(or beg for it, interjects the filthy, horny demon)

 

Matt has the scene ready about twenty minutes before Liam is set to arrive. He has basically low-key trashed the large, wood and iron framed bed. Bedding is rumpled and half removed, and the pillows are tossed onto the room’s small sofa. The room’s curtains are closed except for one narrow slit, and a coil of black rope sits on the bedside table. A case of other fun toys sits next to the sofa. It’s closed, but Liam knows what it contains.

Matt does some breathing exercises with what time he has left. Drinks some honeyed tea which may be overkill, but he doesn’t want to exhaust his lower register.

He waits, looking through the slit in the curtains, which helpfully overlooks the parking lot (this is really not a fancy room; did they overpay? Actually, given the purpose of the room, did they underpay?)

 

Matt sees when Liam arrives. He’s on his cell phone when he gets out of his car, and – well, shit, someone is indeed in character, because he is wearing a button-up grey cardigan, and in his arms he carries a tasteful bouquet of wildflowers. Matt smiles to himself, and undoes the top button of his black formal shirt.

He remains at the window, waiting as Liam leaves the parking lot and makes his way up towards the room. Stays there as Liam knocks, and waits for him to eventually open the door without invitation.

“Hey,” he hears Liam say, a little warily but with affection. “Are you okay? You’ve been a bit… a bit off today…” He trails off.

“Why don’t you come in?”

Liam doesn’t hesitate. He closes the door, and Matt can hear the sound of him pulling off his shoes and hanging his cardigan on the rack next to the door.  
“Wow, hey there,” says Liam. “What happened here?” No answer. “… Matt?”

“’Matt’ is not available right now,” says Matt. See, he’s made it more certain this time. More pointed. He remembers the rush and embraces it.

Matt turns around very seriously and remains stony-faced for about half a second. Then, he purses his lips and looks down at the floor to keep from laughing and/or tackling Liam.  
Liam has taken off his grey cardigan to reveal – yep. That is one of Sam’s fucking shirts. Matt can tell, because it doesn’t quite fit right and carries an image of his own face at just the wrong moment.

Liam doesn’t break for a second. Matt looks back up and Liam is now actually (thankfully) holding the flowers in front of his torso.  
“What do you mean?” asks Liam warily.

Matt allows himself to slowly, darkly smile.  
“I came back,” he growls under his breath.

 

The look of realisation that crosses Liam’s face is entrancing, and the flowers slip out of his hands to the floor. It’s a nice effect. Matt doesn’t smile though.

“Turn around, I’m not looking at that fucking shirt.”

“But – Matt made it back,” says Liam dumbly. “You were gone.”

“I feel like I have unfinished business in this body. I didn’t get everything I wanted from my last visit.” He looks pointedly at Liam, but can’t leer properly because again, that stupid shirt, and maybe the demon wasn’t going to have an angry edge, but it does now and that feels right. “I didn’t even get the chance to break anything last time.” Matt runs his left hand down his own right arm, grips it tight.

“What, _wait_ -” Liam interjects.

“Turn. Around.”

 

Liam swallows, and turns on his heels to face the door swiftly. This is a much better view, if for no other reason then because Matt can’t see his own face looking like it’s halfway through a sneeze. Matt charges forward, pushing up against the full length of Liam’s body and forcing him up against the door with a thump. Liam gives an uneven sort of squeak.

“You want to know what happened?” Matt drawls into Liam’s ear.

“I thought – he fought back. He won.”

Matt pauses for a moment, gives Liam (not character-Liam, real-Liam) a chance to signal if this is not okay. There’s nothing. Liam is just keeping still, and Matt can feel every nervous expansion of his rib cage. This feels good.  
“He won for a while,” Matt breathes. “Your ‘Matt’.” He says his own name with a poisonous sneer. “He managed to push my consciousness out of his little human brain… For a time. Then… he lost.”

Liam seems to steel himself before going to turn, but Matt presses his chest harder against Liam’s back. He roughly seizes Liam’s wrists in his hands, picking them up and holding them against the door next to his head. The muscles in Liam’s shoulders flex instinctively, but he doesn’t fight just yet.

“What do you mean?” he asks breathlessly. “What do you mean he ‘lost’? Where is he?”

Matt just snickers. Liam tries to look over his shoulder, tries again to turn, but Matt digs his fingernails into Liam’s wrists and presses them against the door.  
“He’s still in this head for now, but I won’t underestimate his determination again. Your ‘Matt’ is not going to break through.” He rubs his nose against Liam’s ear, and lowers his voice to barely a whisper. “He’s not going to save you.”

Matt can hear Liam swallow compulsively.  
“But-“

“Oh hush, I always win sooner or later,” Matt interrupts with amusement. “But if you don’t want to play, that’s okay. I’ll just destroy this wiry little body so I can move onto a new one. Doesn’t bother me. Maybe next time I’ll get a bigger one; that could be fun.”

Liam’s breath stutters with dread and his whole form stiffens against the door. It feels really, really cruel in that moment to grind his hips against Liam, rubbing his cock against Liam’s ass through several layers of clothing, but Matt does it anyway and Liam reflexively presses harder into the door like there was somewhere to go. Fuck this is dark.

“But that’s not how – how possession works,” Liam objects in a tiny voice.

Matt chuckles.  
“Isn’t it now?”

Honestly, Matt didn’t change the system, and he’s impressed Liam remembers in this moment how the possession mechanic he chose for this demon actually functions. It’s true; the demon does not need to kill its host in order to move to a new one. Liam doesn’t need to know that just now though. Why would the demon be truthful about that anyway? The demon just wants to get its way.

“So, are you going to play with me?” Matt murmurs softly in Liam’s ear. “Be my mouse until I get bored?” Liam does not move his hand from its position pressed against the door as Matt releases his wrist. He stays in place as Matt runs his hand down Liam’s side and over his hip, to grope the front of his jeans gently and ah, excellent, none of this is turning Liam off. Quite the opposite, actually. Liam’s hips twitch to the side evasively, but Matt follows with his hand.

“And – and then you’ll let Matt go?”

“Sure,” says Matt. “Let’s go with that.”

Liam turns his head to press his forehead against the door.  
“You have to give me more than that,” he murmurs, not quite pleading.

Matt snickers and squeezes him through his jeans, feels the shudder run down Liam’s spine.  
“Do I, little mouse?”

Liam doesn’t answer, so Matt nips the back of his neck.

“Take off the shirt,” he murmurs, releasing Liam’s other wrist.

He gives Liam just enough space to hastily pull it off over his head and drop the stupid thing to the floor, and then Matt wraps one arm around his bare chest possessively. He doesn’t stop groping Liam with his other hand, and just gently, suggestively, continues to grind against his ass. Liam rests both of his elbows up against the door, over his head.

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself.

Matt chuckles and kisses the back of his neck.  
“It’s okay, I’m sure your ‘Matt’ doesn’t mind that you’re a little slut.”

He moves his hand from groping the outside of Liam’s jeans to slip under his waistband instead, and fuck he is so hot and hard against Matt’s hand.

Liam flexes his fingers, and Matt can hear his nails scratch at the door. He chuckles and scratches his own nails down Liam’s chest, hard enough to leave stinging red marks behind. The demon likes leaving marks as a statement of intent before claiming a person – a piece of this demon’s lore which Liam is well aware of from his questioning, so he can’t be surprised when Matt pinches his nipple and says,  
“Time to take the rest off now.”

Matt smacks Liam’s ass on the rough side of playful, and pulls back, leaving him panting against the door. It’s quite an image; Liam’s skin is flushed, and he already looks wrecked. Matt saunters over to the bed, feeling honestly really fucking sexy. He sits down at the end, and watches intently as Liam, still facing away from him, fumblingly undoes his jeans and pulls them and his underwear off together.

Matt laughs.

“What?” says Liam uncertainly.

Matt raises an eyebrow.  
“Nothing. I just have your ‘Matt’ in here, trying to fight.” He points at his head. “He knows he can’t win this time, but he’s still trying. It’s cute.” Liam turns around to face him, uncharacteristically shy with his jeans still bundled in his hands and vaguely hiding his hips. Matt grins cockily, indulgently looking over what he can see of Liam’s body. The scratch marks on his chest are angry and pink and Matt (and/or the demon) enjoys the giddy little rush of power. “I don’t think he likes me playing with his things.”

Liam shifts from one foot to the other.

“You’re not hurting him, right?” he asks quietly, his expression heartbreakingly sincere.

Matt swallows thickly.  
“You’re the one who will be screaming, little mouse,” he says darkly, deliberately ambiguous. “He knows I do not have a gentle hand. He’s more worried for you.”

There is a shiver that goes over Liam’s body, which Matt recognises as definite arousal, but his eyes are also sparkling.  
“But – you’re not hurting him. Right?” he asks again, more urgently.

“Ah-”

“Matt, if you’re in there too, I’m fine, I’m totally okay, we’ll be okay,” Liam says breathlessly, looking directly into Matt’s eyes like there are two people in there, and Matt knows it’s pretend, but oh fuck does that get him. Liam uses the palm of his hand to dry one of his eyes and takes a shaky step forward. “We’ll get you back, Matt. I promise – you’ll be safe. I’ll keep you safe.” He attempts a smile and it just looks pitiful and scared.

“Oof,” Matt mutters after a moment, and his eyes are prickling too.

“Are you-“

“Just – give me a sec.”

Matt is pretty sure he’s not supposed to feel like a bad guy for holding himself hostage in his own fictional sexual fantasy, but of course Liam has managed to make that happen with his vulnerable eyes and self-conscious sincerity and his pure spark of love.

Matt breathes though, slowly. He can do this.

“Do you need to stop?” he hears Liam ask.

He is standing a little taller. He looks concerned, not for character-Matt but for real-Matt. Real-Matt feels strength build within him.

“Oh, you wish,” he growls in the low, predatory voice he has practiced and come to deeply enjoy. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t remember your own name, let alone his.”

Liam’s eyes widen slightly.

Matt hops back up from the bed and stalks over to him, yanking his jeans out of his hands and throwing them to the floor. It feels fucking powerful; Matt is still dressed in smart-casual attire, right down to neatly laced business shoes, and Liam’s got nothing but a naked and, impressively, still throbbing erection.

Matt grabs him by the arm and yanks Liam towards the bed, shoving him down roughly to land on his front. His feet and shins are dangling over the edge, and his arms are curled up to his chest.

“Don’t move.”

Liam stays perfectly still, save for his heavy breathing, and Matt leaves him there to go rifle through the toys and equipment – not that he’s planning on using much, but imagination is fun. He lets Liam hear the clacking of items against each other, and then ducks over to the beside table to grab the coil of rope.

“Matt-?”

“If it makes you feel better, sure.”

Liam flinches and presses his face into the bed. Matt has messed with the bedding (canonically, he did so earlier while trying to fight off the demonic possession), but the fitted sheet is still in place. Matt all but vaults onto the bed, straddling Liam’s thighs so he can feel the suggestive hint of hardness against his ass. He forcibly pulls Liam’s arms back, away from his chest, and crosses them so he can grasp his forearms. Liam likes having something to hold onto; Matt is taking away any means he has to protect himself, so he can at least give him that.

Matt carefully winds the long length of black rope around Liam’s arms, ensuring the tie is comfortable, but there is so much rope and it winds so securely up his arms there is no way in hell Liam’s about to squirm free (which is important, because Liam is a brat and if given the opportunity, he _always_ squirms free).

“There you go,” says Matt, scooting back a bit to admire the image of black rope against flushed skin.

“I wasn’t fighting,” Liam complains.

Matt raises an eyebrow and brings both of his hands down hard on Liam’s ass; Liam grunts with surprise. He’s pretty stuck though, especially with his arms crossed behind his back, so there’s not anything he can do when Matt decides to do it again.

Liam grunts and twists, but Matt hold tight with his own legs and chuckles. He pulls a little squeezy bottle of lube from his side pocket and holds it in his teeth, smacking down once, twice more. He can see Liam’s fingers flexing under the rope, and he growls with frustration, stuck.

“Aw, what are you going to do, little mouse?” asks Matt. With his left hand, he palms at Liam’s ass, giving himself a good view in order to rub once and then press into Liam’s hole with the slicked-up pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. Liam keens, back arching with surprise, and Matt spanks him again with his left hand.

Matt is feeling practically giddy by this point. He presses his fingers in deeper, enjoying the feeling of Liam’s muscles tensing and quivering as he slowly takes his fill. Liam whines, kicking his feet a little, ineffectually. His legs are still squeezed shut, but that doesn’t matter. Matt’s fingers aren’t going anywhere.

Matt scratches angry red lines over his hip possessively.  
“What’s wrong, changed your mind?” he teases, gently twisting his fingers.

“No, fuck you,” Liam mumbles.

Matt doesn’t clap his hands because his fingers are busy.

“I see,” he says instead, shifting back to take his weight off of Liam’s thighs and jamming a knee between them instead before the gets a chance to react. “And you were being so good. Oh well, I like this too.”

He tries to shift himself completely between Liam’s legs – but of course Liam is stubborn and tenses his thighs around Matt’s knee to make things difficult. Still, the demon holds most of the cards by this point. He grabs onto the makeshift harness that is Liam’s arms and presses a third finger into him, grinding his fingertips in small circles around the sensitive little bundle of nerves that is Liam’s prostate.

Liam arches his back, groaning and surprised, and Matt takes the opportunity to position himself fully between Liam’s legs. The position is so powerful and so wanton it makes Matt blush as Liam twists against the onslaught, unable to get away.

Matt eases up, just a bit.

“You alright there?” he asks, not quite breaking character, but he knows Liam will recognise it as an opening if he is not okay.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” Liam bites out breathlessly.

Okay, he’s fine.

“Oh, little mouse. You kiss Matt with that mouth?”

“Don’t you even say his- ah, _fuck_ …”

Matt (and the demon) is thoroughly endeared by Liam’s defensiveness of Matt. Liam is rewarded with three more rough smacks on the ass in quick succession, and Matt starts fucking him with his fingers in earnest.

Liam is aware that the demon doesn’t like to disrobe until its quarry is already wrung out and exhausted, but Matt appreciates him not getting meta about this.

 

It does not take long before Liam is bucking and squirming against the bedding, and Matt has to hold onto is bound arms to keep him in place. He bites his lip and presses his fingers in decisively, now not so much fucking as just lodging his fingers inside of Liam, and grinding the pads of his fingers in circles to directly just massage the sweet spot.

Liam _writhes_ , and Matt feels a bead of sweat run down his own brow as it becomes more challenging to hold him in place.

“Ah, fuck fuck fuck,” Liam swears. He bucks his hips, twisting but it just helps Matt push harder and rub more erratically as Liam grinds his frustrated erection into the bed.

“You’re so fun,” Matt murmurs. “So pretty and desperate. Are you going to come like this, dry humping the bedspread with just my fingers inside of you?”

Liam whines, unhappy for his wounded pride, and looks breathlessly over his shoulder at Matt’s face in disbelief.

“It’s okay,” Matt promises sweetly, demonically. “Don’t worry, little mouse, I’m not stopping with one.”

Liam’s hips stutter and Matt grins, focussing in on mercilessly massaging those fragile nerve endings inside. He feels Liam clench tight around his fingers and sees his eyes begin to glaze before he turns to press his face against the mattress, yelling out as he shudders through what feels like a harsh orgasm. Matt doesn’t need to check to know there is a sticky mess beneath him. The demon is enchanted.

 

Liam pants heavily.  
“Oh my fuck,” be breathes as his hips twitch with something like an aftershock.

Matt keeps his fingers inside, but, generously, stills them.  
“That was lovely, my little mouse,” he praises indulgently.

Liam just grunts in between pants.

Matt shifts his fingers, just a tad, not rubbing but just teasing, and Liam whimpers, twitching away to the left, highly sensitised. Matt grins, and does it again. Liam’s hips squirm the other way.

“Fuck, give me – give me a minute…”

Matt beams at him and grinds his fingers against Liam’s prostate again, roughly and deliberately, and doesn’t stop.

Liam shouts out. They’ve only done this one other time, mainly because it makes Matt feel cruel, but that’s kind of the point of all this.

“I said give me – ah, fuck-!” Liam yelps, trying to squirm forward as Matt presses harder, but Matt grabs his arms again to hold him in place.

“You going to say please?”

“Please – fuck, please _please_ -“

Matt eases up again, and Liam pants against the bed.

“Thank you,” he manages.

 

Matt hums contentedly, even as he is now solidly aching in his pants. He keeps one knee between Liam’s thighs but shifts the other one forward so he can lean down and press a kiss to the back of his shoulder.

“You can be so sweet when you want to be,” he observes.

Matt rubs his fingers against Liam’s prostate again, and drinks in the full body shudder. He can’t tell if Liam is blushing on top of his skin being flushed with sex, but he thinks so.

“What do you think I will want next, my little mouse?” Matt breathes, peppering little kisses over Liam’s shoulder blade. “I’m not tired yet.”

Liam gives a dry, unconvincing laugh, and Matt grins to himself. He bites down hard on Liam’s shoulder, and presses his fingers down to massage his prostate again, feeling Liam clench like a vice around his fingers as he stutters out another over-sensitised yell.

This time he manages to pull away though as Matt isn’t actively holding him in place, and pushes up the bed on his knees, scrambling forward. Matt lets go with his teeth – just to be nice – and allows Liam to pull off of his fingers. Liam lurches about a foot forward to land, panting, on his stomach, and Matt pats him on the still-reddened butt.

Liam rolls onto his side, scooting back a bit further to look at Matt warily. His breathing is still ragged. Matt makes a sudden movement, jolting his body forward slightly, and Liam jumps, on edge.

Matt laughs at him, presses a kiss to his own fingers and boops Liam on the nose.  
“Cute as a button,” he says condescendingly. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Matt has planned all of this meticulously (of course) – but in the moment he changes his mind. He was honestly intending to make Liam spend the next twenty minutes or so on his knees on the floor – Liam’s mouth is… just fucking gorgeous, it really is. But now that seems downright merciful. The demon isn’t into _mercy_.

He ducks over to the kitchen area, where he has left a hand towel and a water bottle waiting for this moment. He takes a deep drink himself, and turns back.

Liam has already struggled to his knees, because of course he has; he’s always been good at moving manoeuvring himself around in bondage, and he’s only got his arms tied. His eyes are trained to Matt, and he is sitting on one foot, still panting because that orgasm was pretty ruthless. He looks completely dishevelled, and the bed is a right off, with a sheet on the floor and blankets pushed up to the head.

Liam watches Matt’s every movement as he comes closer to the bed and picks up the bedsheet from the floor, to cover up the sticky area at the end of the bed. Matt tucks it in carefully so he has the full space to work with again. Then, he walks around to where Liam is kneeling. For a moment, it looks like Liam is going to try and run or something, but he doesn’t. There’s nowhere to go, anyway. Matt grabs him by the upper arm, pulling to get him standing on his knees.  
“Up.”

Liam seems to hesitate, but complies.

“How are your arms.”

“Stuck.”

Matt gives him a dark look.  
“How are your arms?”

“Fine.”

There’s too much rope for Liam to demonstrate that he can move his fingers, but they’ve talked about this; if there was an issue Matt knows he’d speak up, and Matt can see enough to know they are not losing colour. He holds the water bottle up to Liam’s mouth, which would ordinarily just be par for the course at this point, but apparently in this scenario it’s an indignity, based on the muscles clenching in Liam’s jaw.

Matt pets his hair.  
“Come on, little mouse, it’ll be less fun if you pass out halfway through.” He runs his fingertips over Liam’s cheek and down to his throat. Just lightly. “You want me to have fun, don’t you?”

Liam runs his tongue over his teeth, swallowing, and Matt can feel the movement of his probably dry throat against his fingers.

“It’s just water,” he says, part teasing and part reassuring, and brings the bottle back up to Liam’s mouth. Liam doesn’t look at him, but parts his lips to accept the water this time. It’s weirdly kind of a thrill, because he clearly still does not want to accept any care from the demon that just made him cum with its borrowed fingers.

“And you will let Matt go,” says Liam under his breath, when he has taken all of the water he needs.

Matt wets the hand towel, and runs it over Liam’s still-sticky front. Liam is still impressively sensitive, because his hips jerk back reflexively. Excellent.

“Well – if I am very, very satisfied, we’ll see…” Matt murmurs, using one hand to guide Liam’s hips to stay in place. Liam is looking up at the ceiling at this point, and his eyes have taken on a teary brightness.

“That’s not fair. That’s _so_ not fair.”

Matt laughs.  
“Aww. You poor boy, it’s like I’m playing with you.”

He trails his fingertips down from Liam’s throat and over his chest, over the soft, sensitive skin of his stomach and over his hip bone, then runs over the warm length of his cock. Liam twitches again with a grunt and shifts his weight between his knees. He sniffles.

“You know, I’m not a teenager, I might not be able to – you said you wouldn’t stop at one…” Liam mutters under his breath.

Matt raises an eyebrow. With one hand he keeps up the feather-light touches on Liam’s cock, and with the other, he rakes his nails down his back. Liam hisses, apparently not expecting that. Matt leans in closer and licks along the length of Liam’s collarbone, then up to his throat.  
“You know,” he breathes. “Your ‘Matt’ is still here, in this head. Panicking because he doesn’t know why you’re lying to me. That’s dangerous for both of you.”

Matt sinks his teeth into the muscle by Liam’s throat, and it’s probably his imagination but he thinks he can hear Liam’s racing heartbeat. Liam hisses through his teeth. Matt holds it for a bit. He wants this to hurt; he wants this to _bruise_. Liam is hardening reluctantly again under his fingers, and his breathing is light like he’s trying not to move.

Finally, Matt lets up, and kisses the reddened spot he has just bitten. Liam breathes slightly deeper, and Matt kisses the tear track that runs down the side of his face.

“I didn’t lie,” Liam manages. Matt nips the abused muscle again and he hisses. “I didn’t _mean_ to lie, I just – I don’t want you to be mad, if I can’t do everything you want, it’s not his fault-…”

Matt grabs him by the scruff of the neck and throws him down to the bed. Liam is unable to catch himself of course, and lands on his front, bouncing to the side, but Matt had calculated for that and aimed for the centre.

“I’m sorry,” Liam says again, breathless.

Matt just smiles as he undoes his own pants, finally.  
“Shut up, you silly thing,” he says. “Liam, I am a _literal sex demon_. Your body is going to do whatever the fuck I want it to.”

 

Despite it all, Liam is still not going to just remain there, where he landed. He brings himself back to an awkward upright position across the bed as Matt pushes the blankets together for himself to recline on. Matt climbs onto the bed, still classily dressed all the way down to his business shoes, and just pulls his pants and underwear most of the way down his thighs.

By this point, Matt is absolutely aching. He tried to temper this by giving himself some relief this afternoon before Liam arrived, but it’s not helping – or at least it’s not enough. He pulls his black shirt up a bit so he doesn’t smear pre-cum on it, and holds onto his shaft for a moment to take the edge off. Matt forcefully reminds himself of the character – the demon – because he does not want to let his confidence drop for even a moment. They are in deep enough that Liam looks legitimately intimidated, kneeling on the bed, and Matt’s not going to let any echoes of his own self-consciousness shift that.

Liam runs his tongue over his bottom lip, looking uncertain. He shifts his shoulders, and Matt can practically see in his head the calculations of how he would manoeuvre himself and balance with his arms crossed behind his back. But before Liam can get too attached to the idea of going down on Matt and giving his own body a break, Matt reaches over to the bedside table, where there sits the larger bottle of lubricant, as well as an overly-generous number of condoms.

He can feel Liam’s eyes on him as he puts on the condom, and idly slicks himself up.

“Fuck,” says Liam.

“If I wasn't so eager to see your pretty face, I would still be fucking you on your stomach,” says Matt in a hard voice.

Liam is still in the same place, looking wary. The scratch marks on his chest are fading but still present, and the bite near his neck is just pink. That probably won’t bruise properly until at least tomorrow, if not a few days from now (which will be… lovely). But as nice as it is just to stare, the demon is not patient.

“We’re still playing, little mouse,” Matt presses. “Come over here and get on this cock.” Liam doesn’t move. This is not an adequate refractory period for him; Matt is well aware. He looks Liam up and down. “Don’t be an idiot. Even if you’ve changed your mind about trying to keep your friend here safe, the way you’re tied right now I could easily overpower-”

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Liam interrupts, looking shocked and scared. “I didn’t – Matt, I didn’t, I’m here,” he promises.

Matt stretches out indulgently, and strokes himself with his forefinger and thumb.  
“Cute. Get on the dick then.”

Liam awkwardly walks on his knees across the bed, back straight. He wobbles as he raises one leg to straddle Matt’s waist, and Matt holds him by the hips to keep him steady.

“That’s better,” says Matt. “Here…”

It takes a little bit of adjustment (far more difficult without Liam’s use of his hands), but before long, Liam is lowering himself down onto Matt’s cock, and it feels just… fucking incredible. Matt gives a long groan, and he can feel every little internal tremble of Liam’s body. Liam is panting, and clearly trying to draw it out, to play for time. So, once he has taken about half of Matt’s cock, Matt thrusts his hips up sharply to shove himself the rest of the way in without warning.

Liam yelps, falling off balance, but Matt holds him up with both hands against his chest. Before Liam can move back to try and regain his balance, Matt gives a devilish grin and fucks up into him once, twice more, and watches his whole body shudder.

“Careful not to push me out, little mouse,” says Matt lightly, but with an unmistakably threatening edge as Liam shakily pulls back, moving to get one foot on the bed so he is on just one knee, in order to reclaim his balance. He is limber enough to manage it too, and brings himself upright on Matt’s eager cock.

Matt rolls his hips in a circle, and Liam breathes a soft moan. He runs one finger along the underside of Liam’s cock, and Liam’s hips buck forward, his muscles clenching inside.

“Give me – a bit?” says Liam.

Matt chuckles, and wraps his fingers around Liam’s cock. He rubs the sensitive underside with his thumb, and Liam arches his back which just drives Matt in deeper, and he whines through his teeth.

“Please?” he says, struggling to keep his breath.

It’s sweet. Matt shrugs, and pulls his hand back, crossing his arms behind his head and reclining.  
“Sure,” he says. “Keep me entertained and I’ll keep my hands to myself for a while.”

Liam closes his eyes for a couple of seconds. His pride is delicate sometimes.

“Oh, come on, don’t get shy now, little mouse!”

Liam glares, but then looks down, away from Matt's face, before he can be admonished for it, and rolls his hips experimentally. It’s not as intense as when Matt does it, apparently, but it’s still tickling some nerves he’d clearly instinctively like to leave be for a little while longer. Still, he bites his lip and raises his body, fucking himself down onto Matt’s cock again and swearing so softly under his breath that Matt can barely hear it.

It’s gorgeous.

“There you go,” says Matt kindly, pressing his own hips up just to hear Liam swear again.

He keeps this going for a while actually. Because he doesn’t get a break, the sensitivity fades only slowly and doesn’t completely leave Liam’s body, and Matt thoroughly enjoys watching him fuck himself through it. The motions are too slow and stilted to make Matt actually come (though he has to remind himself that’s not the goal right now – all he’d have to do wold be to grab Liam’s hips and start thrusting).

Liam gets properly hard again after a while though, too. The tension has built the longer they are silent, and Matt can see before his eyes as Liam’s muscles start to tire, but also as arousal starts to grow, but they both know that the moment this ends, Matt is going to get mean again, and Liam is going to hold out as long as he possibly can.

When Liam’s panting has picked up, his body flush, Matt draws one hand from behind his head and sucks on his pointer finger, reaching down to just trail it over Liam’s hot, hard erection, and Liam’s hips jitter so hard he almost falls over again.

“Fuck – fuck fuck,” Liam curses under his breath with more desperation than Matt had expected.

Matt tickles the sensitive underside of his cock, and Liam keens.

“Fuck, please, what are you doing,” he manages in one breath.

Matt draws his other hand and reaches up playfully to lightly rub both of Liam’s nipples between his thumbs and forefingers at once, and Liam twists on his dick, but of course he can hardly hide his chest with his arms crossed behind his back.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m doing, little mouse,” says Matt, now pinching both of his nipples. “I'll do whatever I want. I'm the one who can take your ‘Matt’ away.”

Liam bites his lip as Matt twists his nipples, but doesn’t make any sound of complaint.

 

Alright, now Matt is ready.

He toes off his shoes and bodily rolls them over without warning. It’s pretty much the extent of Matt’s strength, but it’s worth it for Liam’s surprise. He pulls out finally, and withdraws to take off his pants.

“Get in the middle of the bed,” he orders, and Liam squirms to obey. If this is what it takes to make Liam actually obedient… Okay, totally worth it, and it’s good to know it’s possible.

Pants and underwear gone, Matt grabs the mess of blankets from the head of the bed, and pulls Liam by the back of the neck into a sitting position to slide the bundle down under his body, arranging it carefully under his hips (which has the side-effect of not putting too much of Liam’s weight onto his bound arms; Matt really thought through this in advance.

Liam looks way too relieved for the respite, to Matt is quick to put on a fresh condom and slick it up.

“Legs open.”

There is just the barest of hesitation before Liam opens his legs, and Matt can feel himself throbbing. He hops onto the bed and positions himself at Liam's entrance once more. Liam arches his back with a weak little hum. Matt doesn’t care anymore and wipes his hands against his shirt, and then leans forward to scrape down Liam’s chest again with both hands. Liam squeezes his legs around Matt's hips, with a whine that doesn’t sound anything like complaint.

Matt gently wipes the sweaty hair from Liam’s face. He pulls back to pick up Liam’s left leg, lifting it onto his shoulder, and pulls Liam’s hips forward into just the optimal position. Then, he breaks into a dark grin.

“You know, I considered possessing more than one body, but I guess I didn’t need to this time. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you are easy to break,” he says, and pushes in hard.

Matt doesn’t give Liam any time to think at all, about the veiled mockery or the concept of the demon possessing multiple bodies at once. Instead, he sets a punishing pace. He knows Liam’s body well enough to have positioned his hips at the right angle (ie high enough) so that, more often than not, he can thrust directly into his prostate, and Liam is so splayed out that there’s not much he can do about that. With his right hand, Matt reaches forward and forces all four fingers into Liam’s mouth so he will have no opportunity to be a smartass. Not that he will have the mindset for that, of course, because Matt’s other hand goes directly to Liam’s sensitive cock.

Liam gives a high, broken moan around Matt’s fingers, shuddering as his cock receives attention from something aside from teasing fingertips and bed sheets. If he hadn’t already come once, Matt is sure he would haven just done so.

“Suck, Liam,” Matt orders sharply. “This doesn’t stop until I’m satisfied.”

Liam instantly closes his lips around Matt’s fingers, his expression raw and nervous and so very hungry, and Matt bites on the tip of his own tongue at the image. He focusses hard on thrusting his hips, pressing in over and over again even as he feels Liam’s body tense and twist and shudder. Wherever Liam’s hips move, Matt keeps his hand on Liam’s cock, pumping swiftly with a cruel sense of purpose.

Liam’s left leg tenses on his shoulder, and his right wraps ineffectually around the back of Matt’s thigh.

“Please – slow-“

Matt gags Liam with his fingers. He could twist his head away, but this sends a pretty clear message that Matt is not interested in suggestions right now.

Despite everything - the overwork, the oversensitivity, the exhaustion - it still only takes minutes before Liam’s whole body seems to sieze up as his climax approaches. Matt removes his fingers from Liam’s mouth (mainly to avoid getting bitten) and digs his nails into Liams’ shoulder instead, to keep his body in place as he continues fucking, hard. Liam screams, back arching sharply and eyes rolling back, and Matt pumps at his cock ruthlessly as he feels Liam throb, and then finally cum. Semen streaks up Liam’s chest, quite impressively, and his body shakes like it’s on the edge of breaking.

Matt gives a nasty, satisfied grin, but doesn’t say anything. His own muscles are screaming with exertion, but he’s not done. He yanks Liam’s hips back into place and keeps ramming inside of him hungrily with barely a pause, squeezing and continuing to jerk him off as Liam finishes coming and his voice becomes higher pitched.

“Ah – fuck, please! Matt!” Liam yells brokenly, twisting in Matt’s grasp, but of course Matt doesn’t stop. They’ve talked about this, and there are no signals to trigger any respite. He spits down at Liam’s cock to slick it a bit more and, somehow, speeds up his pace, running on pure want and determination as Liam’s voice devolves into desperate whines.

Liam’s cock throbs again only about thirty seconds later, choking out either an aftershock or another orgasm – either way, something that hasn’t happened before, and he clenches so hard around Matt’s cock that Matt is surprised he is even able to come. He reaches his own climax with a roar (which has also never happened before), and everything goes white. Just for a moment.

His own hips stutter, fucking in, in the after math of his own orgasm. His hands have steadied, but Liam’s body jolts each time. He gives a dry, shattered sob, lips parted and eyes clearly out of focus. Matt presses in one last time, and Liam actually hiccups.

Wow. Well. _Fuck_.

Breathing slowly, Matt moves slowly back, letting Liam’s legs down steadily. He has trouble standing on his own. He ties off the condom and tosses it (hopefully) into the trash can. Finally removes his shirt and wipes his cock on it.

“You there?” he says softly.

Liam swallows, nodding.

“You good?”

Another weak nod. Liam’s body is still shaking.

Matt picks up the two cushions from the floor before going over to the bed. He uses his shirt to clean off the front of Liam’s chest, and does his best to barely touch his cock at all, but Liam still jumps violently. Wow, wow.

“It’s alright, sorry,” he murmurs. “I’m done. Roll – that way, I’m going to get your arms.”

It takes two tries, but Liam rolls over onto his belly, and Matt kneels next to him, to meticulously undo the rope. Liam barely seems to notice. Matt manually lowers his arms, quickly rubs his shoulders and hands for safety, but it all seems fine.

He sits down next to Liam, and separates one of the blankets, something light, from the mound at the bottom of the bed to fumblingly draw it up over them. He kisses Liam’s shoulder where he earlier bit it, and Liam makes a small sound of… something acknowledgement? He seems too overwhelmed for much else.

Liam has been facing away, but now turns his head to look at Matt, still flat on his stomach.  
“Are you satisfied?” he asks.

Matt honestly doesn’t know if Liam’s trying to tell a joke or not, or is still in the scene, but he looks like he’s about to pass out. He presses his lips to Liam’s forehead.

“I’m satisfied for now, little mouse,” Matt murmurs. “When you wake up, your ‘Matt’ will be back.”

Liam’s mouth twitches in a little smile, and he turns back away again. He lets Matt tuck a pillow under his head.

Matt edges down the bed to lay fully beside him and rests a satisfied, exhausted hand on his butt. Liam doesn’t seem to mind. Or he’s already passed out.

 

Matt sort of expects to fall asleep himself, but he doesn’t. It’s actually sort of cathartic to keep his wits around him as he lets the demon, and the dominance, drift away. He’s never pushed Liam that hard before, and they’ve certainly never played like Liam was afraid of him before (characters maybe, but never Liam afraid of Matt).

After a while, he gets up to clear the room, softly at first, but he stops worrying about that when it becomes clear that Liam is dead to the world. He picks up the wildflowers from the floor, and puts them in a water jug (another thing Matt is sure will thrill the proprietors of this hotel…) and leaves the shirt of Sam’s on the floor as a middle finger to Liam. It’s late afternoon by this point. Liam wouldn’t want to sleep all the way through, and it would be irresponsible to let him miss dinner or sleep through the night with his contacts in.

Matt lets him sleep for about three quarters of an hour before going getting some chilled water from the fridge (in a bottle, because he’s now used the water jug).

He wakes Liam up with a gentle hand to the unwounded shoulder.

“Liam…”

It takes a few tries. He doesn’t want to shake him, or hurt him, but after a short while of squeezing at his arm and stroking his hair finally Liam begins to stir. He gives a soft grunt, and Matt reclines on the bed next to him. He’s cleaned up now, and is wearing his soft, blue pyjama pants. He watches and waits patiently for Liam to remember what’s going on and presumably why he is so satisfied and sore at the same time.

Liam is still laid out on his front, having not moved a muscle since he passed out. He turns his head to look at Matt.

“Matt?” he asks warily.

For a fraction of a moment, Matt actually does consider letting the demon back. It would be such a mean thing to do. So deliciously mean. The demon loves exhaustion and vulnerability. It would want to finally shove his cock in Liam’s mouth and make him keep it there until Liam was starved of breath. It would want to find every sore bit of Liam’s body and poke and prod and pinch until it felt like building up to a crescendo. It would want to leave him with paranoid thoughts about what it might do next time.

But… no, not now. Matt’s not used to being that kind of mean; he needs to process. Liam probably needs to process too.

He shifts closer to kiss Liam’s arm.

“Of course,” Matt says. “The demon said it would be gone when you woke up, remember?”

Liam doesn’t respond immediately, scrunching his face up to think.  
“I… Okay yeah, I think I remember?”

He moves over towards Matt and gives a low grunt as the physical realities of what his body has been through make themselves known. Liam collapses back onto the bed about three inches closer to Matt.

“You kiss me, I can’t reach you,” he complains.

Matt, who had pushed himself pretty far too, is feeling generous. He leans in and kisses Liam’s lips for the first time today, just gently. Liam seems satisfied.

“What else do you remember?” Matt asks, rolling back to recline on his back. Liam reaches out and plops one hand on his stomach with an exhausted lack of finesse.

“I remember fine, don’t worry,” he says offhandedly, but his voice is still thick with sleep. “Lots of… lots of being scared. And so fucking turned on. You twisted motherfucker.”

Matt raises an eyebrow. Liam is definitely still out of it. It’s sweet.  
“Every time I thought I got too dark, you turned out to be massively into it,” he says defensively.

“You have no idea.”

Matt raises both of his eyebrows. This has been a bit of a crash course.

“Well - some idea,” says Liam. “Whatever; it takes a lot to fuck me up.”

That seems fair. Matt pets Liam’s hair, and Liam closes his eyes again. He is quiet for a moment.

“So, about the lore updates.”

Matt laughs out loud.  
“You little shit.”

“Does it really have to kill the host body to move onto a new one after all?” asks Liam. “Also, can it choose the next one? It said it wanted something bigger. This one works fine but whatever.” He pats Matt’s skinny belly. “Also, can it actually possess multiple bodies at once? How does that work?”

Matt rolls his eyes.  
“It can choose the next host,” he says.

Liam opens one eye.  
“And…?”

“That’s all I’m telling you.”

Liam clearly wants to express irritation, but completely fails.  
“I’m glad you’re actually safe,” he says instead, half into the pillow.

Matt feels touched, and leans over to kiss him again.  
“I won’t ever actually hurt you,” he says.

Liam smiles sleepily, eyes still shut.  
“Duh. I know that.”


End file.
